


Nct writing dump

by two2ducks



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Writing ideas that don't want to leave my mind, but won't come to life as full stories, due to  lack of time from my side.Nct & WayV
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	1. Taeil & Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> hey... it has been a while... for anyone who has somehow come across my old works - hi! I'll leave a sappy message in the end notes tomorrow.
> 
> Relating this: I have so many story ideas and I've found bunch of interesting writing prompts, but since I've started university and I'm working, I do not have it in me to write anymore :( which makes me sad, because I do want to write, but it's just not working out.  
> So, to get some ideas off my mind, I present you this - short one shots.  
> That'll have to do for now :/
> 
> Something that I keep in mind and would like for you to know: I don't really "ship" any of the members, I chose them only because it's the last kpop group I was a proper fan of and I do not come up with my own characters.

It is nothing strange for them to randomly visit each others houses, not even in the middle of the night. So, at first, Johnny didn’t think much of it, when Taeil was knocking on the wooden entrance door. Per usual, he invited the guest in, offered something to eat and drink, to which Taeil both politely said no. Afterwards they headed upstairs to Johnnys room, his parents were sleeping already – staying in the living room also meant putting their peaceful sleep at risk.

They rested on Johnnys bed, quiet music played in the background and the only light source was the bedside lamp, to be honest, Johnny was getting ready to go to sleep. Taeil was very quiet that evening, had been like that for a few days. Johnny had tried to understand what was going on without directly asking it, but, as good friends as they were, he didn’t need Taeil to get too suspicious of anything. So, all he did was be there when Taeil himself reached out.

Usually, they would have played some games or watched some videos on Johnnys computer, neither of that happened, Johnny was getting sleepy and his phone wasn’t providing anything interesting.

“You staying over?” Johnny asked, his voice full of drowsiness, “I’m getting tired.”

One of Taeils legs was hanging over the end of the bed, even in the chill autumn days he dared to wear shorts. “Can we go for a ride somewhere?” So rarely his tone was unsure, that time it was almost shy.

The question did catch Johnny off-guard, but he wouldn’t refuse, never. “We can. To where though?” The midnight was nearing, outside would have been pitch black if not for the street lamps and the moon.

“You know – you can say no.” Taeil turned to his side and barely smiled. “You just told me that you’re tired.”

“I mean, I’m not _that_ tired.” Johnny got up on his elbows from the sleeping position he was in, trying to indicate his readiness to head wherever. “Where are we going?”

Taeil rolled around the bed more, stretching his legs and arms in the process, until his body hit against Johnnys legs. He let out a long sigh, limbs relaxing, “Just somewhere, I don’t know.”

//

The car was cold, obviously not ready for the spontaneous trip. Johnny lent his friend a pair of sweatpants and the thickest hoodie he owned, the clothes were a little too big for Taeil, but they did the work. 

He asked Taeil again if there was a specific place he would like to go, once again not receiving a destination. So, Johnny let his mind follow the first road it saw and none of them seemed to be against it. The other was busy with finding the right radio station, after a few minutes Taeil was satisfied and fully rested in the chair.

They weren’t sitting in silence, they were more than familiar with each other – living on the same street for years -, Johnny would call them best friends. Yet something was off and it was making him nervous, it was making it hard to talk to Taeil, which wasn’t a usual occurrence. He still felt like Taeil trusted him plenty, but it started to seem that, perhaps, not enough.  
  


_Or_ the problem was Johnny himself.

He started to quickly think back to any moments that would have given Johnnys own secret away, nothing out of the order coming up on the spot. Worked up nerves made his hands grip the wheel tighter.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Taeil spoke up, bringing Johnnys mind back to earth, “we can switch, just tell me.”

“No, no…” With one hand Johnny rubbed his eyes, “it’s okay. Just got lost in thoughts.” Taeil didn’t have his license, still, Johnny let him drive if they were somewhat sure that no police would stop them.

“Wanna stop there for a moment?” Taeil pointed to the right, a park in a short distance. They had reached the very border of the city, not many houses were there – the chances of anybody being awake were low.

Instead of answering, Johnny hummed in agreement and started to slow down, all of the parking spots were unsurprisingly empty. As soon as the car stopped, Taeil got rid of his seatbelt and left the car. Johnny stopped for a second, watching the other figure moving in front of the car and with a small jump sitting down on the front of the car. He wasn’t easy to scare, but it was dark and the trees in the park did look quite creepy.  
Leaving the radio on, Johnny got out of the car too. The air was even colder than when they just left, making him shiver underneath the jacket. Taeil seemed unbothered.  
Taeil was unbothered by a lot of things lately.

He leaned against the car, making sure there was a small, but distance, between them. Johnny was looking around, firstly for safety measures, secondly for the view. Empty benches and outgrown grass, old lampposts and a moon that does a better job for lighting the whole place up. It looked like it would be a full moon very soon, if not the next day.

Suddenly, Taeil looked to his side and instinctively Johnny did too, deep down ready to rush back inside and drive away as fast as possible. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary and looked at Taeil, who tuned out not to be looking at something dangerous, but rather at his friend.  
Johnny couldn’t read the other emotions, so he turned away just as quickly. With the corner of his eye, he saw Taeil not moving. Johnny was reminded that he is actually the younger one here, as he started to feel guilty of something, as if he owned an explanation to Taeil.

“Johnny…” Taeil said carefully. _He knows and he is about to confront me._ Out of stress or out of habit, the called boy reached in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. His fingers moved without a though, used to the action for years, not even a minute and he inhaled the first cloud of smoke. “What will you do today?”

He exhaled the smoke the other direction, knowing that Taeil is not a big fan of smoking. “School, training, homework, sleep, per usual.” The question left him a little bit confused, until Taeil slid off the car and came to lean against it, closer to the other. “Why?”

“Will you pick me up on the way to school?” Taeil reached out for the cigarette between Johnnys fingers and easily took it.

“Yeah?”

“Will we eat lunch together?” Taeil asked and put the stick between his own lips.

Johnny was watching him, curious of what was going inside Taeils mind. “I mean… we always do.” The tone of his voice starting to give out the lack of happiness. “You – you don’t want to?”

Johnny thought that that was it, that was the point when Taeil looks him in the eyes and tells him that they can’t be friends anymore. And he thought he’d understand, because the feelings still feel unfamiliar and unacceptable to himself even though it has been some time. They would drive home in silence and when Johnny will get home, then he’ll sulk.

Taeil blew the smoke out slowly, frowning because of the aftertaste, and dropped the stick on the ground, giving it light stomps with his feet.

“And then, after a few hours, you will wait outside for me and we will go home together, right?” Taeil sniffled lightly, talking more to himself. “And then we’ll bid goodbyes, saying that we’ll meet tomorrow again, although one of us will visit the other in the evening anyway?”

If Johnny wasn’t so scared of doing the wrong more, he would have offered Taeil a hug, but he couldn’t even do that. “Taeil… what’s wrong?” Even his voice was starting to tremble, even though he wasn’t the one tearing up.

“Fuck, Johnny…” Taeil brought the sleeve of the hoodie to his face, patting it dry from the tears that escaped, “I can’t—I don’t know—just…” He looked at the sky and his whole body shivered in cold. Johnny kept looking at him, wanting to help, but not being brave enough to. Taeil rubbed his cheeks in frustration, “It doesn’t matter.” he sighed, closing eyes.

“You can talk to me about everything, you know, right?” Johnny himself was getting cold, was it the autumn or nerves, he couldn’t tell.

Unexpectedly, Taeil moved to stand right in front of the other, too close to add. He stuffed his fists in the single front pocket of the hoodie, Johnny could sense how hard his friend was thinking. Just as he was, feeling slight discomfort because of the small distance between them, not sure anymore how to change his posture in order to look more sympathetic.  
However, once he heard Taeil sniffle again, Johnny pushed himself up from the metallic surface and tried to doubt it as little as possible when he wrapped both of his arms around Taeil. Thankfully, their height difference didn’t let Johnny see the others reaction, but Taeil was quick to sag against him and return the gesture.

Although they had been friends for a long time, Johnny still looked around the place, making sure nobody else was here. He could feel Taeils uneven breathing against his chest and all he hoped for that his own heartbeat wasn’t giving anything away.

//

During the ride back they didn’t talk at all, until Taeil asked to drop him off at his own house. Confused, Johnny asked him twice if he was sure. Any other night like this, they would have stayed together. Perhaps, not anymore, Taeil most likely knew by then.  
  


//

Johnny’s waiting for Tens return, his bag already in the backseat of the car. Ten has made the weekly run to the corner store near the studio in order to get himself snacks and a pack of cigarettes for Johnny. Surprisingly, their deal of Johnny picking Ten up after practices in exchange for a pack hasn’t failed neither of them yet.

Per usual, Ten is back quickly. He takes the passengers seat and pulls out two items from the white plastic bag immediately, the chocolate bar for himself and the other one for Johnny. Ten nags again about how smoking so much at such a young age will _fuck up your body really bad_ and Johnny once again jokingly says that from now on he should go home by bus then.

The thing is, Johnny himself has noticed that he has been doing it more and more. It feels like more free moments to do so have suddenly appeared and that they need to be filled. Of course, the school is stressful and his own practices is taking a lot of energy, but it’s something else that bothers his mind. Sometimes the car is too quiet, sometimes the streets are too empty, his bed is too big and the phone lacks notifications. Johnny feels bored a lot, and yet can’t find anything to do. There’s an unexplainable weight on his shoulders. All the free time goes anxiously thinking about something that doesn’t exist.  
Smoking takes some of that stress off, at least Johnny thinks so, that is why two packs aren’t enough for a week now.

Johnny rolls down the window and Ten does the same, not being a fan of the smell. It’s late already, the winter is almost here and it gets dark way too quickly. Part of Johnny is already at home and in bed, the other part is zoning out on its surroundings and listening to the radio, that’s low enough for the friends to hear each other.  
Neither of them is much of talkers after a long day.

The pavement is dry, the weather has been changing and it has been raining more than not. Johnny looks up and finds the sky completely clear – no clouds today, none. He stares into the darkness for a moment, for the lack of clouds, there is a very small amount of stars visible. He thinks back to early science classes, where they learnt basics about everything… _the stars shine on their own, the biggest star… in our galaxy - it’s the Sun, the Moon reflects the light coming from the Sun, without the Sun we wouldn’t be alive, without the Moon everything would slow down…_

Johnny looks around the sky as much as he can see, even twists around in his seat to see through the windows, but it’s not enough. Suddenly, he starts to feel scared. Needing to see more, Johnny gets out of the car, Ten watches him, not moving.  
The sky is _very_ dark once he is standing in front of the car. The sky is very empty. Shouldn’t there be a full moon soon?  
He keeps on looking around, as if something will suddenly appear in the dark abyss. Deep down, he knows that nothing will change, but Johnny can tell that something is missing. He turns to face the car, too make Ten notice him and call him to come and look at the sky.

Between a one look and a one blink, Johnny sees someone else in the passenger seat. It happens so fast, he barely registers it. Ten is looking at him.  
Maybe something changed, _he saw something change_.

Johnny looks back at the sky expectantly.

It’s empty… that’s the point.

He looks at Ten once again, who now looks quite concerned about his friend and so does Johnny feel.

“Where’s moon?”


	2. Jungwoo & Doyoung

_It is cheaper to take the train than go by your own car._

Jungwoo reminds the now famous words to himself, quoting the person sitting almost at the very back of the wagon. The last train leaves this station a few minutes before ten, arriving by their home about a half an hour later. A car would be faster, considering that you also have to reach and get home form both of the stations, a 15 minute ride maximum, but no, he rather saves money. Which is good, as a student Jungwoo clearly understands that, but it doesn’t seem like he ever lacks money. Or that might be the result of always taking the train… surely, that can’t be it.

After the long work hours, he would love to sit alone with music playing in his earphones, but it feels impolite to do so. If he chooses to take a seat somewhere else, he’ll have to address it as they walk home, probably causing more problems this evening.  
They make a brief eye contact, Doyoung smiles and looks away. Jungwoo sighs and makes his way to the empty spot next to Doyoung. Most likely it was being saved especially for him.

 _Hey._ Hey. _How was your day?_ The usual, nothing much happened at work. Asked about the hours? _Yeah, they said that “they’ll look into it”._  
They share a laugh, of course the management will look into it.

Doyoung has been having some problems at work, from his point of view, he has been given too much work hours per week, Jungwoo thinks it’s a normal amount for a full workload, but it’s not his life, so it shouldn’t matter. He thinks it should be even considered good, since Doyoung is still relatively new to the job, the company must trust him then. The companys building is one train stop further than Jungwoos own workplace is. He wonders why didn’t he choose a place closer to work. Maybe it is good that someone saves him a spot in the evenings, the train does go by the almost city centre and near the suburbs.

They spend the ride in silence, Jungwoo wonders what songs he could have been listening to right now, Doyoung either looks out of the window or mindlessly stares in an empty space. They’ve been repeating this routine for over a month now, yet the atmosphere between them is still a wide step away from comfort. Maybe it’s Doyoungs stiff pose or how he looks completely intact two hours before midnight when he left the house close to twelve hours ago. Jungwoo’s tired and looking the way he does. They probably look like a business man and his lazy brother. Jungwoo rests his head against the chair, he’s lucky that at least one boss was okay with making a special schedule for him, the rest of it doesn’t matter. 

Getting off, Doyoung sticks close behind him, as soon as they’re both out he asks Jungwoo should they go to the store before heading home. It takes a moment and a clueless look at the older, until it hits Jungwoo that it’s Friday today.  
He gets a little bit sad at the realisation, he won’t be able to go to sleep any time soon. When Doyoung just moved in, five floors above him, they ran into each other. Apparently, he didn’t know anyone around… except Jungwoo, to a certain level. They used to go to the same university, different faculties. Well, he still does, but rumour has it that Doyoung was kicked out for bad grades. Which seems quite impossible judging by his looks and attitude. To be honest, he didn’t know anything about him, Jungwoo had seen him in the halls a few times, but that was it. How did Doyoung know his name when they met for the first time is still a mystery.  
He asked the younger if they could hang out some time, as it’d be nice to get close to his new neighbours and who was Jungwoo to refuse. One thing led to another and due to his own politeness, Friday evenings are now for hanging out with Doyoung.

Yeah, we probably should. _I’m carving some frozen pizza soo badly!_

In the empty streets, Doyoung seems to loosen up. He talks all the time about anything and doesn’t move his limbs as a robot would. Usually, Jungwoo tries to match with the sudden energy change, but today it feels too much, he rather listens to the other chatting. The corner store is a ten minute walk away, with their pace it’ll take longer. Doyoung tells him about the dinner he had yesterday, the cat at his work and how it leaves its fur everywhere, time to time he accidently bumps into Jungwoo. It is a little bit annoying.

By the counter is the owners daughter, who takes the evening hours, so her parents could have a moment together instead of working. Jungwoo finds her nice, she always has a successful joke up her sleeve.  
They greet her and Doyoung takes the shopping basket, not letting Jungwoo get his own, pushing him forwards with a little touch on his upper back. He already knows that stunt will the other pull. They throw the usual in the basket, adding more snacks than proper food. He struggles to pick a chocolate bar, to gain some energy, Doyoung doesn’t leave his side, even comments about his favourites until the younger finally makes a choice. He is asked what kind of pizza should they get, Jungwoo looks at the frozen meals and answers that he doesn’t care. _Don’t say that, you’ll have to eat too._

As awaited, by the counter, Jungwoo isn’t even allowed to touch the basket and take out the things he picked for himself. He silently whines, so only Doyoung could hear him, but the other keeps pretending not to hear him as he places the things for the girl to scan. Today, Jungwoo gives up easily and goes over to the other end to start packing the food. The girl shoots him a smile as he passes her, _Frozen pizzas and coke, getting wild tonight I see._

Doyoung pays and refuses to let Jungwoo carry the bag, that’s the least he could do and it’s not even heavy. He tries to keep the conversation interesting while they head back, hopefully it makes it up somehow.

Jungwoo doesn’t even bother to ask if Doyoung will go to his place and then back to Jungwoos flat. He knows he won’t. Not that it’s bad, but it’s strange nonetheless.  
He unlocks the door, they are greeted by Jungwoos cat meowing, she’s most likely hungry. They take off the outdoor clothes and unpack the bag. Jungwoo tells Doyoung that he can start working with the pizzas, while he goes in the bedroom to change. _Can you give me a spare hoodie or something?_ Yeah, of course.

They end up on living rooms couch, playing video games and having _dinner_ , Jungwoo tries his best not to think about the sleep or schoolwork he could be doing instead of this. He already has the pyjama pants on, paired with a random t-shirt, Doyoung’s trying to stay awake in his hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. The food is halfway finished at its best, not talking about the chocolate bar that has been long forgotten in the kitchen.

When it gets too quiet during the pause they decided to take, Jungwoo thinks about calling it a night and offering to go to sleep, discreetly implying that one could go to their own flat. But he has never done that, why would he do it now?  
He looks at the other side of the couch, Doyoungs eyes are closed, he is either sleeping or close to it. He stares at the person sitting on the other side of the couch. His flat, his living room, his couch, his clothes, Doyoung. Doyoung that lives five floors above him, theoretically. He does, right? The younger has never been there. To be honest, as much as Doyoung talks, Jungwoo wouldn’t say that he knows him well. Out of school for whatever reasons, into a well paid job somehow and a place that is not cheap to rent. Rich parents? Who knows, he doesn’t talk about that. He only talks about things around him, not about himself.

Then why is he letting this man into his house? Or did the man intrude himself here?

He’s too polite to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something's heavily missing, but that's why its posted here lol  
> I'm not sure if the main idea can be understood... :/ oh well!  
> stay safe!


	3. Yuta & Anyone (Soulmate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For both soulmates the temperature gets hotter the nearer they are and colder when they are further away.

Yuta doesn’t visit his parents often, but when he does, he knows to turn on the air conditioner in the car to the fullest. Summer or winter, he gets burning hot driving on the poorly asphalted road going through the forest. It isn’t lonely, people who haven’t moved to the city, still live in the few houses by the road or in one of the small villages located near it.

Part of the excitement is seeing his mother meet him with a warm homecooked meal and a made bed in the guest room, his dad asking about the car and giving him tips for the house renovation. It has been a long time since he has sat in the garden and waited until the meat on the grill cooks, he has hard time recalling when was the last time he swam in the lake by the abandoned summer house.

The other part is the unbearable heat. As dreadfully as it felt physically, it was more than thrilling emotionally. Imagine living in the middle of a forest and twice a year at random times it feels like you will melt into the ground. The feeling isn’t pleasant at all, but acknowledging the fact that there is someone that does that to you and that _you_ are the one doing this to a stranger always made Yuta feel funny inside. He wonders if they have ever seen his car passing by and thought to themselves that _there! In that car, it’s them!_   
He also wonders if one day they’ll meet by accident or he will have to take it up himself and stop by.

It’s still a few kilometres away, but he can feel his cheeks getting red. The front windows are rolled down and the extra water bottle is hidden in the shadow under the passenger chair, so the summer sun wouldn’t heat it up. Shorts and a tank top is the most of the least he could wear on such occasion and not look out of the place. Funny how the trees cast shadow after shadow, but none of them actually reach the road.

His palms are sweaty. There isn’t a road or a house right where it gets a little bit unbearable. It must be one of the sand roads that are on the left, it must take wild curves in order to make the living place so far from the entrance

Here it comes, it isn’t just a spot or two, no, the whole body heats up. His fingertips are as warm as his calves. It’s strange, honestly, he could just meet them now, they would share a touch and get to know each other and then do not deal with the swelter anymore, then just wait until they’re both ready to do something about the soulmate thing between them. It could be that easy.   
The sweat on his forehead definitely wouldn’t leave a good first impression. Per usual, he drives past all of the other roads. He really haven’t gone swimming in a while… The life in city isn’t that easy. Perhaps, he could be the one moving here and not the other way around. It would be closer to his parents and his soulmate wouldn’t have to deal with getting used to to the hurry of a city.

The main thing is to make sure it doesn’t get to his head too much and get in the way of driving, the consequences can be more than bad.

Yuta pulls out the cold water bottle and carefully opens it with one hand, small dew-like droplets cover the plastic packaging, his hands must be hotter than he thought. The icy water feels better than ever, at times like these he would willingly take the cold-water showers not just because his doctor recommended him to do so.   
Maybe his soulmate is luckily spending their time in somewhere in water right now, almost unbothered by the change of temperature, meanwhile his back is getting stickier and sitting in the soft plush of a car seat is starting to get uncomfortable.

Or not. He wants them to experience this again, them to know that he is here once again and is daring them to look for him, in a way.

If Yuta thinks about it very plainly, then all it is is just sitting and uncontrollably sweating for five minutes, drinking a lot of cold water and hoping that the wind will dry off his forehead. It could be considered very little to people who literally have fainted upon meeting their other half. The thought makes him feel a little bit down.

Because it’s over sooner than he wants to.

//

Stopping in the middle of a forest is never a good idea. Yuta has seen plenty of possible scenarios in horror movies, on animal planet or heard on the news.

Perhaps it was his mom nagging too much that he’s getting old, that she wants to see at least one grandchildren and _why are you renovating that house then? To live there alone?_ His father never says anything when it comes to such things, he once even admitted that meeting mom so early did take a lot from his teen years, but he was happy nonetheless.

Yuta parked his car on the side of the road, at the hottest location he has noted so far. His eyesight was getting too foggy, he should have stopped at some point soon anyway.  
He has his water bottle in hands and the keys in the back pocket of his shorts. Now he stands under the dark shadows of the tall pine trees and they do help a little bit. The main factor that makes the heat partly disappear from his face is the grey gravestone in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo  
> His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
> There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti


End file.
